Out on the Town
by Boltor-chan
Summary: This is not really romance but it is good. It's about Matt and tai getting in a car accident.


Out on the town  
By: Samantha Quon  
  
Now that Matt, Mimi, Sora and Tai were in university, they each continued dating. Until they all got in a car accident. The girls were okay, but the guys were totally damaged. They didn't have any Digimon now that they   
Weren't digidestined anymore. But they still had their digivices and crests with them but were totally useless because they were in the real world instead of the digital world. Now only T.K and Kari were the only existing digidestined. Joe and Izzy including their parents moved away from Odiba and Matt's father died from stress and a lung cancer that ate up his skin. Now back to the story  
  
" Do you think they'll be all right?" Asked Mimi.   
  
" I hope so. But I also hope they make it 'cause my cousin died in a car accident." Replied Sora, worried that Tai is going to die.   
  
"well, the results are in, and your boyfriends better learn how to drive more carefully. They are badly damaged including 13 broken bones, a sprained wrist for the one with the wacky hair-" Sora interrupted him in a minute.  
  
"That's Tai." She said  
  
" Continuing on, they are both going to have surgery next week." He said.  
  
" But that's when we start University!" replied Mimi.  
  
" Oh, sorry, my mistake. That's two days away." He said , correcting himself.   
  
" Can we go in now? " Asked Mimi.   
  
" Yes."   
  
They entered the hospital room. Matt and Tai were both happy to see them.   
  
" The doctor said you're going to have surgery in two days." Blurted out Mimi.  
  
Episode 2  
  
" What? But who's going first?" asked Tai.  
  
" Both of you are going the same time. You both have 13 broken bones. Tai is going to be operated on his broken wrist." Said Sora.   
  
  
So a few days later, Sora wrote in her digital diary to Izzy about the broken bones. She said that he was the only one that could contact T.K and Kari. SO Izzy did and T.K wrote to Sora in his digital diary to her. He said that Agumon and Gabumon were coming to her house including Biyomon and Palmon to see Tai and Matt.   
  
" Biyomon! I am so glad to see you again!" exclaimed Sora.   
  
" Sora!" replied Biyomon.   
  
" When are we going to see Matt and Tai?" asked Agumon.   
  
" Soon." Replied Sora.  
  
  
  
  
" Tai!!!!" exclaimed Agumon.  
  
"Matt!!!!" exclaimed Gabumon.  
  
" Are we glad to see you again!" said Tai and Matt together.  
  
" What happened to you guys?" asked Biyomon.  
  
" We kind of got into a car accident. It was Tai's fault." Replied Matt.  
  
" Hey! You told me to go that way!" exclaimed Tai.   
  
" Hey you 2, break it up! We're never going to work it out if you two are going to fight!!" said Agumon.   
  
  
Episode 3  
  
" Time for your surgery guys. This will only take half and hour. You and your pals have to wait in the waiting room." Said the doctor.   
  
" Good luck!" said Sora, Mimi, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Palmon.  
  
  
  
  
" You can now see them. Please proceed quietly." Said the nurse.   
  
Got to write to T.K first. Thought Mimi   
Better check on Kari to tell her brother is okay. Thought Sora.   
  
" I need to do something. You stay here with Mimi, Biyomon." Ordered Sora.  
  
" Hey Kari. Your brother is okay. How are the new digidestined?" said Sora  
  
" Oh, there fine. But did the procedure go well?" asked Kari.  
  
" Very well. Say hi to Davis, Yolei, TK, and Cody. Tell them we'll be there as soon as we can, Kay Kari?"   
  
" Sure."   
  
  
  
" Hey TK! How ya doing? Your brother's fine. The procedure was good. Say hi to Davis, Yolei, Kari, and Cody. We'll be there soon. Tell Ken the others are coming to beat him badly!!!" said Mimi as she was putting the finishing touches on her letter to TK.   
  
" Better write a letter to Izzy and Joe telling them to go back to Spiral Mountain and looking for Cody, Davis, TK, Kari, and Yolei." So she did.   
  
Izzy told his parents that he had to go back, and they understood. So did Joe's parents.   
  
  
The end  



End file.
